CCS gang on MSN
by Starlit.Amulet
Summary: The CCS gang discover the joys of MSN messaging. Completely random. Read as they chat online with each other.
1. chat 1

CCS gang on MSN

By Sakura and Syaoran 4eva

-------------------

Hi guys! This is just some random blabbering that I wrote when I was bored and to relieve stress. The CCS gang have found one of the joys of internet connection; MSN.

Characters are OOC.

----------------

cherry blossom – Sakura

pudding! – Kero-chan

Kawaii_Sakura*chan – Tomoyo

The One and Only Li Syaoran – Syaoran

Clow+reed=me – Eriol

OMGfood - Yukito

The Gaki can go die – Touya

~HK chic~ – Meiling

Spinny – Spinel

RetardedFacedRandom – random person

--------------

More characters later! If I can think of them…

------------------

_cherry blossom has just signed in_

cherry blossom: ughh…how boring was school today?

cherry blossom: yoohoo? guys? where is everyone?

cherry blossom: did everyone die? hello?

_spinny has just signed in_

spinny: RAFGLABAGUROLGAGAGAGAGA

_spinny has signed out_

cherry blossom: uh, okay…

_kawaii_sakura*chan has just signed in_

kawaii_sakura*chan: sakura-chan!

_kawaii_sakura*chan has just sent a nudge_

cherry blossom: yay! Tomoyo! I thought you would be doing homework.

kawaii_sakura*chan: I'll do it later. Hey, where is everyone?

cherry blossom: *shrugs

_~hk chic~ has just signed in_

~hk chic~: hiya ppls!!

cherry blossom: Meiling!

kawaii_sakura*chan: hi Meiling!

_clow+reed=me has just signed in_

clow+reed=me: Helloo, lovely ladies!

~hk chic~: Bye Eriol.

clow+reed=me: Aww, come on Meiling

_~hk chic~ has just changed her status to busy_

clow+reed=me: tear

cherry blossom: …

kawaii_sakura*chan: er…hi Eriol

_the one and only li syaoran has just signed in_

~hk chic~: Syaoran!

cherry blossom: Syaoran!

the one and only li syaoran: Yo

kawaii_sakura*chan: hi Syaoran

clow+reed=me: Syaoran! My best buddy! How're-

_the one and only li syaoran has just changed his status to busy_

clow+reed=me: tear

clow+reed=me: what is with you people

clow+reed=me: *goes and sulks in corner

~hk chic~: that's right retard. You stay in that corner.

clow+reed=me: waaaaaaaa

~hk chic~: arrrghhh! shuddup!

_pudding! has just signed in_

pudding!: Sakura! you said you were getting pudding!

cherry blossom: We're out of pudding you pudding freak! How many times have I told you!?

pudding!: *goes and sulks in corner with Eriol

_the gaki can go die has just signed in_

the one and only li syaoran: what's with your name…

the gaki can go die: I hate you

the one and only li syaoran: Gee…thanks…

_the gaki can go die has just changed his personal comment to 'go dig a hole and jump into it gaki'_

the one and only li syaoran: …am I the the gaki?

cherry blossom: *nervous laugh

kawaii_sakura*chan: it appears to be…

~hk chic~: stop insulting Syaoran!

the gaki can go die: *pulls out a gun

clow+reed=me: waaaaaaa

pudding!: you've all forgotten about us!

cherry blossom: We haven't. We just chose to ignore you.

the gaki can go die: *shoots

_clow+reed=me has just died_

_pudding! has just died_

_clow+reed=me has signed out_

_pudding! has signed out_

cherry blossom: T-Touya…?

the gaki can go die: If you don't dig the hole, that's whats gona happen to you

the one and only li syaoran: Pfft you freak

_OMGfood has just signed in_

OMGfood: OMG food!

_OMGfood has signed out_

~hk chic~: …WTF

kawaii_sakura*chan: gasp! Don't swear!

cherry blossom: I agree WTF

kawaii_sakura*chan: Noooo what is wrong with this world!

cherry blossom: ..Touya where are you and how do you have internet connection?

the gaki can go die: ..work…

the gaki can go die: Shit, boss calling me.

the gaki can go die has signed out

kawaii_sakura*chan: what is with all this swearing?! My ears! I mean, my eyes! I mean, arrgh!

_OMGfood has just signed in_

OMGfood: I love food! And Touya!

_OMGfood gets pulled away by the gaki can go die_

_OMGfood has signed out_

the one and only li syaoran: ok..seriously…wtf!

cherry blossom: he's…gay?

kawaii_sakura*chan: my eyes! MY EYES!

the one and only li syaoran: I'm not getting this conversation…

~hk chic~: Me neither…

the one and only li syaoran: So…Sakura. Is the stuffed toy really dead?

cherry blossom: well, he's lying on the floor in an awkward position…

the one and only li syaoran: *runs around screaming with joy

~hk chic~: yay!

kawaii_sakura*chan: i'm going to go do homework…

_kawaii_sakura*chan has signed out_

_spinny has just signed in_

spinny: lalalala! oh, how beautiful the world is…

~hk chic~: stop. singing.

the one and only li syaoran: uh oh.. Meiling's giving the evil glare

spinny: ..when you're by my side, everything is perfect….

~hk chic~: brb. Going to go take care of the drunk retarded twin of the oversized bath sponge

the one and only li syaoran: gulp

_~hk chic~ has signed out_

_~hk chic~ arrives at clow+reed=me's house_

_~hk chic~ smashes Spinny into the wall_

_~hk chic~ sees Eriol sprawled on the floor and decided to take a look at his computer_

cherry blossom: uhhh

_~hk chic~ has just signed in_

~hk chic~: Guys, guess what I just saw on Eriols computer?

the one and only li syaoran: do I want to know?

cherry blossom: uhhhhh

~hk chic~: he watches porn

the one and only li syaoran: *facepalm Ok I didn't want to know

cherry blossom: uhhhh what!?

_kawaii_sakura*chan has just signed in_

kawaii_sakura*chan: HE WHAT!?

_kawaii_sakura*chan fainted_

_kawaii_sakura*chan has signed out_

cherry blossom: Tomoyo?

the one and only li syaoran: sigh I have a problem guys

~hk chic~: Whats wrong Syao-kun?

the one and only li syaoran: I…sigh

cherry blossom: Syaoran?

the one and only li syaoran: I looked in the mirror today..

cherry blossom: Whats wrong?

~hk chic~: and…?

the one and only li syaoran: …I looked hotter than last time I checked…

cherry blossom: …

~hk chic~: …pathetic idiot…

the one and only li syaoran: What am I going to do? I'm gona have more fans chasing after me!

~hk chic~: you really wana end up like Suppi?

the one and only li syaoran: gulp

_retardedfacedrandom has just signed in_

retardedfacedrandom: constipation is the key to success

cherry blossom: wtf  
~hk chic~: who the f are you?

retardedfacedrandom: mwhahahahaha

the one and only li syaoran: I think you're in the wrong chat

cherry blossom: this is for CCS members

retardedfacedrandom: maybe I am…you'll never know! mwhahahahah

~hk chic~: cough someone has issues cough

the one and only li syaoran: dude, who are you?

retardedfacedrandom: I am your mother.

the one and only li syaoran: My mother is a man?

the one and only li syaoran: very nice to know

retardedfacedrandom: I know where u live.

cherry blossom: oh so ur one of those random stalkers?

the one and only li syaoran: Really now? Where?

_retardedfacedrandom has signed out_

_retardedfacedrandom arrives at the one and only li syaoran's house_

the one and only li syaoran: lol

the one and only li syaoran: your face makes me lol

~hk chic~: rotfl literally

_retardedfacedrandom has just signed in_

retardedfacedrandom: what are you implying?

the one and only li syaoran: …

~hk chic~: hehe

~hk chic~: hehehe

_retardedfacedrandom has just got run over by a bus _

cherry blossom: what just happened?

~hk chic~: ran over him with a bus

the one and only li syaoran: ..yay

cherry blossom: …

~hk chic~: What? As Syaoran said, his face made me lol so much I couldn't help it…so I ended it…

the one and only li syaoran: I'm going to go look in the mirror again

_the one and only li syaoran has signed out_

~hk chic~: i gtg run him over with a bus too. xox bye!

_~hk chic~ has signed out_

cherry blossom: uhhh guys? Guys? Syaoran? i hope you're ok….

cherry blossom: …

cherry blossom: nah..you wouldn't be

cherry blossom: meh

_cherry blossom has signed out_


	2. chat 2

CCS gang on MSN

By Sakura and Syaoran 4eva

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey thanks for all the reviews! I love reviews!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Pudding! has just signed in_

_Pudding! has just changed his name to Cookies!_

Cookies!: Don't tell me we're out of cookies too Sakura!

_Cherry Blossom has just signed in_

Cherry Blossom: We are.

_Cookies! has suicided_

_Cookies! has signed out _

_Kawaii_Sakura*Chan has just signed in_

_Kawaii_Sakura*Chan has just changed her name to lalala_

lalala: Yay! It's a Friday! lalala

Cherry Blossom: I know! That means no school for two days!

_~HK chic~ has just signed in_

~HK chic~: Yo peoples! Wassup?

~HK chic~: ..sorry..a little er…hyper

Cherry Blossom: … anyway…

_Clow+reed=me has just signed in_

_The One and Only Li Syaoran has just signed in_

Clow+reed=me: Helloooo lovely ladies

~HK chic~: Eriol, no. Just no. Stop acting like a piece of turd.

Clow+reed=me: tear

_Clow+reed-me has signed out_

_The One And Only Li Syaoran has changed his name to I've gotten hotter_

I've gotten hotter: My name speaks the truth.

~HK chic~: Ugh, u pathetic retard!

lalala: Look who's talking! After accusing poor innocent Eriol yesterday..

~HK chic~: Hey!

_Clow+reed=me has just signed in_

Clow+reed=me: Watching porn can get so boring sometimes…

lalala: …

lalala: …

lalala: …!

_lalala has fainted_

_lalala has signed out_

cherry blossom: Excuse me?!

Clow+reed=me: …nothing…

~HK chic~: You turd faced wanker!

_OMGfood has just signed in_

OMGfood: OMG food!

_OMGfood has signed out_

~HK chic~: WTF

cherry blossom: Yeh, I agree WTF

cherry blossom: Why do I feel like we're repeating ourselves?

I've gotten hotter: because we are

_Spinny has just signed in_

Spinny: Eriol! Why did you leave me? I need more sweets! Why did you leave me for porn!

Clow+reed=me: EHERAGHGLUMPH!

cherry blossom: …what was that?

~HK chic~: Ugh! You sugar high equivalent of the bath sponge! Why are you back? I thought your new hole in the wall was pretty nice!

Spinny: Nah! Kero's the bath sponge!

_Cookies! has just signed in_

Cookies!: Hey!

cherry blossom: …I thought you suicided…?

Cookies!: Oh right. Yeah, I did.

_Cookies! re-suicided_

_Cookies! has signed out_

_OMGfood has just signed in_

_The gaki can go die has just signed in_

the gaki can go die: Gaki, have you dug the hole yet?

I've gotten hotter: what r ya gona do if I didn't? Get a gun out?

I've gotten hotter: Hey that's right, aren't the four eyed pervert and the stuffed animal supposed to be dead?

cherry blossom: Well, Kero's fine.

cherry blossom: Scratch that. Kero was. Until he suicided.

~HK chic~: Eriol's definitely alive all right.

OMGfood: I said this before and I'll say it again.

OMGfood: Touya! Mwa!

the gaki can go die: ARRRGH!

OMGfood: I love you with all my hea-OMG spag bol!!

_OMGfood has signed out_

the gaki can go die: … I see a retard chasing a bowl of spag bol…

I've gotten hotter: hehe

the gaki can go die: What?

I've gotten hotter: You're gay.

the gaki can go die: Go die gaki!

_the gaki can go die has sent the 'middle finger' emotion_

~HK chic~: Actually, it seems more one sided…

cherry blossom: That's if Yuki doesn't love spag bol more..

~HK chic~: True.

I've gotten hotter: Touya is GAY!

_the gaki can go die is chasing I've gotten hotter_

the gaki can go die: This time I'm using a real gun.

_the gaki can go die has signed out_

I've gotten hotter: hehehe

cherry blossom: Aren't you supposed to be getting chased by my brother?

I've gotten hotter: I got a penguin to wear a wig and now he's chasing that.

cherry blossom: Penguin?

I've gotten hotter: Yeah penguin.

cherry blossom: Penguin.

I've gotten hotter: Yeah.

cherry blossom: Penguin?

I've gotten hotter: WTF! Yes a god damned penguin!

cherry blossom: Penguin.

_retardedfacedrandom has just signed in_

_retardedfacedrandom is back to haunt you_

retardedfacedrandom: Constipation is the key to painting calculators.

~HK chic~: WHAT?! I thought I ran over you?

retardedfacedrandom: Mwhahahahahha I escaped. Nods.

I've gotten hotter: Hi mom.

retardedfacedrandom: …

I've gotten hotter: You know, you're still in the wrong chat.

retardedfacedrandom: Mwhahahahaha

Clow+reed=me: Who the f are u?

I've gotten hotter: Where did you come from!?

Clow+reed=me: I never signed out…

I've gotten hotter: You've been quiet…

Clow+reed=me: I've been watching………nothing…

~HK chic~: Look, retard, please leave before I really run over you this time. With a bulldozer.

cherry blossom: Penguin?

retardedfacedrandom: wtf is wrong with her?

I've gotten hotter: *shrugs

Clow+reed=me: I still have some leftover penguin in my fridge…

~HK chic~: …

I've gottern hotter: …

cherry blossom: Is ur face really that retarded?

I've gotten hotter: Yes! I made me lol non stop!

~HK chic~: How did you think I felt? I was rotflol non stop!

_retardedfacedrandom has signed out_

_retardedfacedrandom has arrived at cherry blossom's house_

cherry blossom: Bwhahahaha

cherry blossom: Penguin.

_retardedfacedrandom has just signed in_

Clow+reed=me: I'm going to my fridge.

_Clow+reed=me has signed out_

~HK chic~: Oh NO! Look! His dp, avatar wateva its called! It's has his face on it! ROFTLOL

I've gotten hotter: lol can't breathe lol

_~HK chic~ has signed out_

_I've gotten hotter has signed out_

cherry blossom: Bwhahahaha

cherry blossom: Penguin?

_cherry blossom has signed out_

retardedfacedrandom: No one likes me…

retardedfacedrandom has signed out

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura and Syaoran 4eva has just signed out!

HK


	3. chat 3

OMG Thanks guys for all the reviews!!! I love you all!!

And for adding me to favourites, adding my stories to favourites, story alerts etc!

I would put this in the random category but there isn't one so I chose humour and drama. Hope this is true. I'm glad you guys think it's funny and I'm pretty sure there is drama in this. I mean come on, people shooting people, suiciding, fainting, chasing penguins…

Ok just to get this clear

_blabla_ = someone has signed in or out, an emotion sent, a change in name, status or comment or an action that's being done that the internet somehow sees…

blabla: blabla = character talking

blabla: *blabla = something the characters sends as an action

**(blabla)** = me cutting in

I'm running out of ideas! ARGHH!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Cookies! has come back to life_

_Cookies! has just signed in_

_cherry blossom has just signed in_

_Cookies! has changed his name to fruit loops_

fruit loops: Sakura? Do we have any fruit loops?

cherry blossom: No.

_fruit loops has changed his name to strawberry cake_

strawberry cake: Sakura?

cherry blossom: No.

_strawberry cake has changed his name to pancakes_

pancakes: Saku-

cherry blossom: No.

_pancakes has changed his name to triple chocolate brownies_

cherry blossom: No.

_triple chocolate brownies has changed his name to purple lollies_

cherry blossom: No.

_purple lollies has changed his name to chicken flavoured chips_

cherry blossom: No.

chicken flavoured chips has changed his name to wafer rolls

cherry blossom: No.

_wafer rolls has changed his name to cream pie_

cherry blossom: No.

_wafer rolls has changed his names to pudding!_

cherry blossom: NO.

_pudding! has changed his name to food?_

cherry blossom: No.

_food? has changed his name to light bulbs_

cherry blossom: No.

_light bulbs has changed his name to glue_

cherry blossom: No.

_glue has changed his name to tv_

cherry blossom: No.

_tv has changed his name to fork_

cherry blossom: No.

_fork has changed his name to plastic bag_

cherry blossom: No.

_plastic bag has changed his name to life?_

cherry blossom: No.

_life? has suicided _

_life? has signed out_

_Clow+reed=me has just signed in_

_Clow+reed=me has changed his name to Clow_

_I've gotten hotter has just signed in_

_I've gotten hotter has changed his name to hot&manly_

_~HK chic~ has just signed in_

hot&manly: Yet again my name speaks the truth.

~HK chic~: …

~HK chic~: …

~HK chic~: Using the art of ignoring retards is so much easier.

Clow: My name is shorter coz Sakura and Syaoran 4eva couldn't be bothered to type the long one anymore.

cherry blossom: Who the hell is she? Why does she have my name in her name?

Clow: *Gasp! How can you not know her? She's the one who types out all this, all the conversations.

hot&manly: Dude, has watching porn permanently damaged your brain or something? Wtf are u talking about?

~HK chic~: I thought it already was damaged…

Clow: What?! What do you mean what am I talking about?

cherry blossom: um…I'm pretty sure I talk for myself on MSN. I type it myself…

~HK chic~: Just shut up Eriol.

Clow: But it's true! Why don't you believe me? *goes and sulks in corner

hot&manly: Ignore him.

cherry blossom: So…anyone doing anything today? It's a Saturday…

~HK chic~: Nup.

cherry blossom: Where's Tomoyo?

hot&manly: Didn't she faint or something?

cherry blossom: Oh. But that was yesterday…

hot&manly: *Shrugs

Clow: OMFG!

~HK chic~: What?

Clow: nothing…

cherry blossom: …

Clow: OMFG!!

~HK chic~: WHAT?

Clow: a aa a a a a g-ghost

cherry blossom: …

hot&manly: WTF man, are you for real?

Clow: It its its floating towards m-m-m-me…it has a stapler…

Clow: ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! YAAARGHH!!

Clow: I'm fine.

cherry blossom: … are you sure about that?

~HK chic~: He's never fine.

Clow: ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!! GURGLE!

Clow: Yes I'm sure.

cherry blossom: Okay…

hot&manly: Ignore him.

_paradox man has just signed in_

_ignore paradox man has just signed in_

paradox man: I always tell the truth

paradox man: The last sentence was a lie.

ignore paradox man: Do what my name says.

cherry blossom: Hi guys!

paradox man: Chiharu wears a pink and purple polka dotted frilly G-string.

ignore paradox man: Change Chiharu to Takashi and it's true.

_ignore paradox man has pulled paradox man away_

_ignore paradox man has smashed paradox man into a desk_

_ignore paradox man has signed out_

_paradox man has signed out_

hot&manly: Ouch. Now that was a real *headdesk

Clow: I have decided to go get revenge.

~HK chic~: On who?

Clow: The ghost

cherry blossom: What did it do?

Clow: It let me see its face.

~HK chic~: …

Clow: AND it threatened me with a stapler.

Clow: *sniffles don't worry! Even if I die, I'll come back alive!

~HK chic~: And that totally made sense……

Clow: It did.

~HK chic~: note the sarcasm

Clow: tear

Clow: Farewell, my friends! I hope I'll always have a place in your hearts!

~HK chic~: Oh don't worry, you won't.

hot&manly: No you will. As the sadistic, porn watching, four-eyed retard.

**(I have nothing against glasses guys! I wear contacts myself.)**

Clow: If I don't come back I give my collection of porn videos to-

hot&manly: Just go!

Clow: *sniff

_Clow has signed out_

cherry blossom: Is he gona be alright?

~HK chic~: …

hot&manly: I hope not.

~Hk chic~: Awww Syaoran, don't be so mean!

~HK chic~: Yeh me too.

cherry blossom: Hey! I just noticed that retardedfacedrandom isn't here today.

_ur worst nitemare has just signed in_

ur worst nitemare: Diahorrea is the key to smashing marshmellows with a hammer.

hot&manly: who the f r u?

ur worst nitemare: ur worst nitemare

~HK chic~: OMFG is that u in ur dp? I can't stand it! Don't look at his avatar guys!

hot&manly: AARRGGHHH! I already did!

cherry blossom: *screams You remind me of retardedfacedrandom

hot&manly: No he's worse.

ur worst nite mare: He's my brother.

ur worst nitemare: What are you implying?

hot&manly: …Hi uncle.

ur worst nitemare: Wtf who are you calling uncle?

hot&manly: You.

ur worst nitemare: Listen kid, I'm not your uncle or anyone's uncle. I'm not that old.

hot&manly: I'm not a kid and ur moms bro so ur my uncle.

ur worst nitemare: …wtf

cherry blossom: But you talk about diahorrea instead of constipation…

ur worst nitemare: That's the difference between us…

~HK chic~: It's just as weird.

cherry blossom: Where is he?

ur worst nitemare: We have to share a computer.

ur worst nitemare: When I'm here, he's not. When he's here, I'm not.

hot&manly: Thank GOD. I don't think I'd be able to stand it if both of you were here at once.

ur worst nitemare: GR.

ur worst nitemare: Ok then. I'm going out to get my brother a laptop now. And then I'm gona install MSN in it. And then we're gona sign in at the same time.

_ur worst nitemare has signed out_

hot&manly: ARGHHHH!!!

~HK chic~: NOOOO! My worst nitemare is coming alive!

cherry blossom: RUNNN!!!

_cherry blossom has signed out_

_hot&manly has signed out_

_~HK chic~ has signed out._


End file.
